It Snows on the Moon
by Pentaphobe
Summary: Slight AU: When you get the chance to prove your worth, you take it. Let your wings open and your whiskers dance, don't let fate tie you down and keep you from the most important aspects of life and love. HitsuHinat


**A/N:** Btw, I don't know if I should continue my other two series stories.. I need motivation and lack it a lot, if there are those of you who wish for me to continue, please alert me and I'll try.33 I'll really try33 Not like I got much to do ;p

ANYWAY! Onward~

_'Words'_ - Italics – Thoughts

**'Words'** – Italic bolds – Zanpoktou/Shinigami talk

"Words" – Spoken Words

**Warning:** Angsty Hinata

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach or Naruto, if I did.. They would integrated, there'd be HitsuxHinat, KakaIruk, GaaNaru, and others explicit things that don't need to be mentioned. Coughcoughcough, onward with the story.

* * *

It was barely noticeable now.

Just a little longer till she was seen as nothing but the apparition of what could have been. What she could have achieved and how far she had fallen. She stared off into the deep blue sky as it seemed the sunset was slowly going to melt into night sooner or later. The pale lavenders softened with depression and loneliness, curling her legs closer to herself in a mild manner. Deciding it was too much effort to move from her spot to a warmer area, it was a safe place to sleep for the night she guessed and curled up tighter looking at her sandals.

Yes, Hinata was homeless. Her father had finally taken it upon himself to abandon the weakness in his family and show his true colors. It threw at her a bag and an oversized scroll, so big she had to carry it on her back despite its slender shape. She quietly hung her head as he threw curses and insults at the fragile girl till she had nothing left. But to run, run as far away as she could to the hills which would make her home. The wilderness was all she had and the creatures didn't mind. Even the predators, wild and primitive respected her territory. But she wasn't there at the moment, didn't have the warmth of her hole in a tree to go to and cuddle in. Just the open air and the wind.

But this was the fascinating thing; the wind wasn't at all cold and frigid as one would think. It was actually refreshing, and comforting to the soiled purity that was the innocent Hinata. It was pressing softly into her skin and she knew what was coming. There was also another thing that'd come to one's conscious, Hinata had obtained an unseen companion. The large white feline materialized before the girl.

Yup, it looked almost like a sabretooth but it had a longer tail and held large, furry whiskers dangling, dancing majestically in the breeze whether it blew or there was a simple stand still.

Its dark spots were large and profound on its hide as it flicked its large whiskers that were almost like ribbons coming off of its muzzle. But eventually, it wondered over to the girl and knocked her equipment off her back. Hinata carried it at all times, just encase. It curled under Hinata's back, making her melt down into the soft fuzz of the beast. It licked her temple and breathed hot air into her long hair. She hadn't had time to cut it, but simply left it as it is. But probably would, the way her companion taken to chewing on it with every opportunity it was given, like now. Hinata tired peered to the feline, and didn't comment this time.\

**_'Only this once..'_** She mumbled.

The beast snorted, its feminine voice whispering in her mind but held a stern brilliance, **_'If you say so, hime-chan.'_**

**_'Hime-chan, why do you only sit here and let life pass you by..'_** The feline purred against her scalp, licking at her cheek with a leathery tongue, and Hinata winced. Memories invading her mind as she starred at the ground, the sky seemed to blacken as if some evil was escaping into the world.**_  
_**

**_'There is no life left for me in the village.. My family has a abandoned me, my friends no longer see me..'_** the sadness was thick in her voice. It was true, but not entirely their fault since they got caught up in missions and she simply got left behind in the crowd. She lost her worth it seems. The mental connection between creature and beast was profound, visible in Hinata's chakra if one paid attention to the girl. But they never did. They couldn't see the hulking form of a tigress baring fangs. She leaned further into the feline eyes slating, trying to fend off tears.

**_'I'm sorry.. Do not cry, I just not wish for you to revert to bereavement unsatisfied my hime-chan.. Please come and lean further into me, I understand.. I will help you gain such the inspiration you once had._**' That was a vow to Hinata sniffled, and clung to the fur.

It was then there was a black portal coming form the sky.

Like a spider suddenly spun its webs quicker than shining a flashlight, and several white creatures started to pour out of the vicinity. Landing in the long field before Hinata, making her jump and stare at the bleach white skeleton brutes. They stared to inhale, and inhale as in the green pigment of the grass and trees disappeared in forest green wisps entering their bodies till they started to reconfigure. Flexing and rematerializing into tall figures.

She stared in awe; it was horrific what they did to nature. It didn't seem like anything happened, as if the area was blanketed in a thin sheet of fine snow until the environment stared to wither away in dark grey ash. She gasp jumping to her feet as the tree she and her feline companion were leaning on withered away and died as well. She felt tears come to her wide eyes, she didn't know why or how. But the soft voices of the area were lingering, whispering to her in some way of 'thank you's and 'get well's before passing off, ascending into the black portal from which the evil white figures came from.

The figures were partially deformed, longer appendages than necessary mostly. One's tongue flicked out. It lasped it about its own face before growling out, its eye sockets were empty still. But she felt the twinge of emotion, it was barely there.. No, it wasn't emotion, but instinct. She could tell, it was raw and pressuring. It shouted HUNGER! And it reflected in the rest of its twelve companion's eyes, it howled loudly and its companions followed suit with roars and shouts, chitters and screeches.

It suddenly disappeared, but face in only one direction she could think of. She turned to see Konoha, and she stood shaking as others, the three that were left seemed to surround her and her tigeress moved in front of her bowing in an aggressive stance. The energy, or in Hinata's case, who saw and mistaken for chakra, was intense to read and analyze for their benefit. Too baring for them, and the tigress growled its frustration at the sudden dismay.

**_'Hime-chan! Get on my back, now!' Hinata was frozen there, 'HIME! ..HINATA!'_** The girl jumped and walked in stumbles over to tiger as the figures began closing in on them fast. She hoped on he rcompanion's back. And clung to the fur. She thought the attack had been landed and she was in the heaven's now, but she wasn't.. She opened her eyes staring down and she was actually in the air, at the tiger's feet were visible outlines of white wind, swirling before they jetted off to the village.**_  
_**

**_'What are we to do?'_** Hinata whispered

Her eyes watering at the wind blowing in her face, but it was comforting and easing her.

**_'What do you want to do? ..Do you wish to run away, and leave the village?'_** The tiger asked coolly, not at all trying to cause a guilt-trip or persuade the girl to be a hero.

Hinata clung the white fur as they came to the wall of the village, jumping on its ledge and the tiger crouched. **_'They'll disapprove.. I'll just be in the way, I'll be useless..'_** She wanted to help, she truly wanted to.. But what could she do, she didn't have anymore of the false hope left within her.

The tiger peered over to Hinata, calm horizontal silvery mystical lavenders stared back at her. Hinata was shaking, she seemed to be about to have a panic attack but the tiger's soft purrs stabilized her, **_'No one believes in me anymore..'_** She hiccupped loudly and burrowed her face in the saint white fur, dirtying it.

But The tiger purred, and finished repositioning its crouch and launch onto the awaiting streets.

**_'I believe in you..'_**


End file.
